Passeando de Moto
by Becky-san
Summary: - Prongs, meu amigo, você não acha que esta mulher está blasfemando? Não há transporte mais seguro que a minha moto.                             - Ah, então você chama aquele trambolho de moto? – perguntou Lily com um sorriso inocente no rosto.


- Ah, vamos, Lily! Por favor! Eu até fiz um capacete pra ele! – Sirius estava ajoelhado no chão, aos pés de Lily, implorando para ela deixá-lo levar Harry para passear na sua moto. Lily lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Não! Ele nem tem 1 ano de idade ainda! Não vou deixar _meu bebê_ ir passear no seu trambolho voador!

Sirius se levantou do chão, com cara de ofendido e deu as costas para Lily.

- Prongs, meu amigo, você não acha que esta mulher está blasfemando? Não há transporte mais seguro que a minha moto.

- Ah, então você chama aquele trambolho de moto? – perguntou Lily com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

Sirius se virou para ela novamente com o dedo erguido, o rosto vermelho como um tomate. Ele abriu a boca umas quatro vezes, mas não disse nada. Se virou para James novamente com cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- James, você confia em mim, não é? Sabe que eu vou cuidar bem do pequeno Harry.

James sorriu e estava prestes a dar uma resposta positiva para o amigo, quando notou o olhar de Lily sobre si.

- Bem... Ah, Padfoot, quem sabe outro dia. Hoje nem está muito bom para passear de moto. Veja só o céu nublado. – Sirius bufou.- Dias nublado são perfeitos para passear de moto. Ou vocês acham que eu saio voando por aí com o sol batendo na cara? Iria estragar o meu bronzeado. – ele alisou o rosto pálido com as mãos, uma expressão preocupada.

- A resposta continua sendo não. – Lily checou seu relógio de pulso e deu um grito. – Ai, meu Deus, James, eu preciso ir, não posso me atrasar para o encontro com a Molly! Nós temos que organizar as coisas para o aniversário dos gêmeos e eu prometi que iria chegar cedo!

Lily subiu correndo escada acima, direto para o quarto.

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza de que podem cuidar dele sozinhos? Quero dizer, é muito difícil cuidar de um bebê, tem que alimentar, trocar as fraldas, dar banho...<p>

- Lily, amor, é só por algumas horas. Eu tenho certeza de que Sirius e eu podemos cuidar do Harry direitinho.

Ela ainda não tinha certeza se deixar seu filho que aqueles dois era a melhor opção, mas não teve tempo de pensar melhor, pois tinha que ir. Lily deu um último beijo em Harry, abraçou o marido e acenou para Sirius. Assim que o carro saiu de vista, Sirius suspirou e se atirou no sofá, pondo os pés em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

- Ás vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta de mim.

James, segurando Harry no colo, se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

- Bobagem, a Lily adora você. É só que ela não concorda com algumas das suas ideias. – Sirius bufou novamente.

- Ora, trambolho. Trambolho é aquela coisa que ela dirigi, como se chama? Tarro?

- É carro. E, que Lily jamais saiba disso, mas eu concordo plenamente. Aquela coisa é terrível! Joga fumaça para tudo quanto é lado, tem o barulho mais irritante que eu já ouvi...

- Depois de choro de bebê. – interrompeu-o Sirius

- Sim, depois de choro de bebê, e até um tapete voador é mais rápido que aquilo. Eu prefiro mil vezes uma Twigger 90 àquela caranga velha.

Os dois ficaram encarando vazio, com cara de contrariados, até que foram tirados de seus devaneios por um arrotinho de Harry. Sirius pareceu acordar de um sono profundo. Se virou para James e sorriu maroto.

- Prongs, meu caro, você disse que ela ficaria fora por algumas _horas_, certo?

James encarou o amigo com um olhar desconfiado. Ele só o chamava de Prongs quando queria alguma coisa.

- O que você está planejando, Sirius?

- _Eu_? – respondeu ele, se fazendo de desentendido – Eu não estou planejando nada. Só pensei, que já que Lily vai ficar fora por um longo período de tempo, nós podíamos ir passear na minha moto. Veja bem, o tempo está perfeito, não temos nada melhor para fazer, Harry vai se divertir muito com seu pai e seu padrinho e tenho certeza de que, se fizermos tudo direitinho, Lily não vai desconfiar de nada.

- Ah, eu não sei, Padfoot. Você sabe como ela é...

- Por favor, Prongs, vai ser divertido! Pense em Harry, na oportunidade que seu filho vai perder de poder voar em uma moto tão legal, só por causa dessa super proteção que vocês têm com ele!

- Eu não sou super protetor com o Harry! – James se levantou de supetão, fazendo Harry quase cair e dar risada.

- Então prove! – Sirius se levantou também, encarando James. – Só pais chatos que não deixam seus filhos andar de moto com o padrinho!

- É, você tem razão, Padfoot! Vamos levar Harry para passear na moto!

- É isso aí!

* * *

><p>Os três se reuniram nos fundos da casa, onde se encontrava a moto gigantesca de Sirius. Os dois adultos colocaram seus capacetes, e depois Sirius arrumou o mini-capacete na cabeça de Harry.<p>

- Nossa, que cabeção que essa criança tem! – disse Sirius, enquanto colocava Harry no colo de James, ignorando o olhar assassino do amigo, e montava na moto também. Assim que todos estavam acomodados, com um ronco, que mais parecia um raio, Sirius deu a partida e a moto saiu voando pela cidade.

* * *

><p>Harry tinha uma crise de risos toda vez que alguma turbulência atingia a moto. James estava encantado com a vista aérea da cidade. Sirius ria junto com Harry, mas diferença é que ele ria da cara de "criancinha no parque de diversões" que James fazia.<p>

- Até parece que você nunca voou em uma vassoura!

- Não enche, Padfoot! – Sirius revirou os olhos.

Mais uma turbulência atingiu a motocicleta. Sirius deu uma boa gargalhada, se virando para ver a expressão divertida no pequeno rostinho de Harry. Continuava olhando para o garotinho, quando um grito o fez encarar James.

- Olha pra frente, homem de Deus!

Sirius obedeceu e viu uma enorme árvore bem no caminho deles. Só então percebeu que estavam perdendo a altitude. Checou o painel da motocicleta, o combustível estava acabando. Sirius conseguiu desviar da árvore, mas eles continuavam caindo.

- Meu Merlin, por favor, me poupe dessa morte horrível! Eu ainda sou muito jovem! Sem falar, que se eu morrer, quem vai arranjar as garotas para o Moony?

- Pensa, James, pensa! Já sei! – James tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e a apontou para cima – _Accio Shooting Star_!

- Você tem uma Shooting Star?

- Sirius, não é uma boa hora para discutirmos sobre vassouras!

- Pois eu acho muito plausível discutir sobre vassouras, uma vez que dependemos delas para SOBREVIVER!

Harry começou a chorar com todo aquele barulho, e, enquanto James tentava acalmá-lo, Sirius viu algo surgindo no meio das nuvens. Era a vassoura de James.

- Prongs, Prongs! A sua vassoura, lá em cima!

A Shooting Star flutuou ao lado dos dois. James gritou para Sirius:

- Pule para a vassoura que eu vou jogar o Harry para você, depois eu monto também.

- Ok!

Sirius pulou para a Shooting Star, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. A vassoura continuava tentando acompanhar a moto, mas estava difícil. Quando James jogou Harry, Sirius quase o deixou escapar. James pulou para vassoura também, e os três ficaram observando a moto se espatifar no chão.

- Nossa, sinto muito, Padfoot. Eu sei o quanto você adorava aquela moto.

- Nhá, tudo bem. Esses dias eu já vi outra muito mais legal que aquela.

James revirou os olhos e guiou a vassoura de volta para a casa.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram, deram um belo banho em Harry e o colocaram para dormir. Sirius e James correram para arrumar as roupas e, o mais importante, os cabelos. Não que James precisasse, já que seus cabelos já eram um arame enfarpado naturalmente. Mas Sirius tinha que cuidar muito bem de seus cachos.<p>

Quando terminaram toda a arrumação, se atiraram no sofá e ligaram a televisão.

Não demorou muito tempo, Lily chegou, muito animada. Tão animada, que não só beijou o marido, mas também deu um beijinho na bochecha de Sirius.

- Ai, amor, eu estou tão feliz. Arrumei mais um amiguinho para o Harry! Sabe o filho mais novo da Molly, o Ronald? – ela não esperou confirmação nenhuma de James, apenas continuou falando – Bem, ele tem a mesma idade do Harry e eu e Molly já marcamos um dia em que eu vou levar o Harry n'A Toca para brincar com o Ronald.

- Que ótimo, querida. – respondeu James, um tanto nervoso. Ainda tinha medo que Lily pudesse descobrir alguma coisa. Já Sirius, pelo menos _parecia_ estar muito calmo.

- É ótimo, não é? Onde está Harry?

- Lá em cima. James e eu o colocamos para dormir. – respondeu Sirius, sorridente.

- Ah, obrigada, rapazes. Eu vou lá na garagem ver se eu encontro mais alguma coisa para o aniversário dos gêmeos.

- Ok. – responderam os dois em uníssono.

Quando Lily desapareceu de vista, James soltou o ar, como se o estivesse segurando fazia horas, e se esparramou pelo sofá.

- Essa foi por pouco. – disse ele.

- Com certeza.

Voltaram a assistir o noticiário, onde um repórter trouxa falava sobre uma motocicleta gigante encontrada no meio da floresta. Os dois se entreolharam e trocaram de canal. Calma, pensou James, vai dar tudo certo.

Estavam assistindo Mr. Bean, quando Lily gritou:

- JAMES, O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MOTO DO SIRIUS?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hey, people^^! Eu sei que essa fic ta meio bobinha (eu tive a ideia de escrevê-la em uma aula de matemática, que estava chata demais¬¬), mas eu até que gostei do resultado e resolvi postar.

E então... Reviews?


End file.
